


What spring does with the cherry trees

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: An age gap of six years isn’t much, not by a long shot, but when they were younger it used to thrill him that Matt was more than a half decade older than him, because in his mind older meant more mature,experienced.It’s always been a thing for Foggy, but it’s a double bonus since Matt really likes it when Foggy calls himdaddy.





	What spring does with the cherry trees

**Author's Note:**

> For the "age difference" square on my bingo card!

Foggy wonders how bad he has it for his husband because this can’t be normal, five years in and he’s still stupidly happy, honeymoon-phase obnoxiously in love with Matt.

It wasn’t long before Foggy started affectionately calling Matt “Old Man” just to see him pull a face and retaliate by calling Foggy “Spring Chicken”. An age gap of six years isn’t much, not by a long shot, but when they were younger it used to thrill him that Matt was more than a half decade older than him, because in his mind older meant more mature, _experienced_.

It’s always been a thing for Foggy, but it’s a double bonus since Matt really likes it when Foggy calls him _daddy_.

“That’s it, baby,” Matt says, after he licks a stripe up Foggy’s dick and Foggy tries his hardest to keep still, biting his lips and moaning instead. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you?”

“Daddy,” Foggy gasps, looking down just to see Matt grinning, flushed and pleased.

Matt goes a little lower, tip of his tongue tracing over Foggy’s rim, slow and languid as he spreads Foggy open with both thumbs. He noses along the inside of Foggy’s thigh for a moment before he kisses Foggy over his hole and licks _in_.

“ _Uh_ ,” Foggy says, lets his hips jerk forward, just once. They’ve barely started and he’s already panting, but Matt’s always been good that way. “Please, daddy. _Please._ ”

Matt briefly tightens his grip in a way Foggy’s come to understand as his patience will be rewarded. After Foggy moans again Matt pulls up just enough to say, “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Not gonna stop,” before he dips his head back down and takes his time with Foggy, alternating between licking in as deep as he can and little flicks as he teases in and out.

“Good, d-don’t stop,” Foggy slurs, too drunk on the feeling of Matt’s tongue in him to care about how wrecked he sounds. Matt already knows all his tells and which buttons to push, getting satisfaction from the way Foggy’s taking pleasure at being taken apart, vulnerable and open, and all for Matt.

Matt groans, long and pleased, when he slips a finger in next to his tongue and Foggy’s hole flutters around the new addition.

“ _Yes,_ ” Foggy hisses, and Matt pushes in another finger. The friction’s perfect, getting stretched on Matt’s tongue and hand. Foggy pushes down with his hips because he needs _more_ , grinding down while Matt pushes in deeper, deep thrusts and firm strokes that belie a gentleness, a knowledge of Foggy’s body— the _experience_ to keep him taut like a bowstring. They’ve been at this long enough to know Matt won’t let it hurt.

“Good?”

“Stop fishing for compliments, Murdock.”

Matt huffs a laugh and Foggy squirms at the way it tickles.

“You’re doing so great, baby,” Matt says a while later, in between kisses as he grabs the lube and spreads it over his fingers. Foggy hums in response, too caught up in the way Matt tastes like him.

When Matt slips two fingers in at once, Foggy sighs and says, “I love you,” and raises his arms above his head, one wrist resting over the other, just the way Matt likes it.

“So good, Foggy,” he says, leaning in to kiss Foggy again, lips brushing over Foggy’s as his other hand comes up to play with his nipple, pinching and twisting and tracing slow circles over and over. “Always so tight and hot. All for me,” he murmurs over Foggy’s heart before moving to lick and wrap his lips around Foggy’s nub, tugging gently.

Matt twists and curls his fingers until he finds Foggy’s prostate. Foggy jumps, but he doesn’t let up, doing it again and again, pressing firmly and then grazing over it lightly until Foggy’s gasping and sobbing out Matt’s name repeatedly. Foggy feels like he’s glowing. He wonders if that’s how he is to Matt’s senses now.

“Only you,” Foggy agrees and groans as Matt adds a third finger and spreads his fingers wide.

“I want you to take one more, okay?” Matt asks, when Foggy starts to make little bitten off moans that get higher and higher in pitch. His hips stopped being still a while back and Matt’s been pinning him down with his own weight, a sensation that’s comforting the same time it drives him wild.

“Okay, daddy.” Foggy nods.

“You’re perfect,” Matt sighs after all four fingers are in and he curls them up to brush against Foggy’s prostate again. “Love you, Foggy. Love how you’re always hungry for me.” Foggy goes ahead and whines this time, and Matt swallows them all, kissing him hard. Foggy saves a mental picture of how Matt looks in that moment, lips kissed red, face flushed and glowing.

Matt pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed sheet. “I want you to pass me the dildo and then get on your hands and knees for me, sweetheart.”

He’s beautiful when he lets himself want things, and Foggy wants to give him everything he wants.

Foggy’s thighs shake when Matt slowly pushes the dildo past the ring of muscle, then pulls it halfway out again before he slides it all the way in. Matt rubs soothing circles over Foggy’s hips the entire time, praising him and telling him how good he’s going to make Foggy feel, how good Foggy’s been, sweet baby, so perfect, so _his_.

The remote’s in his hand but he doesn’t do anything until after he’s in front of Foggy, gently feeding his dick to him, precome marking Foggy’s lips and making it so easy to slip in, Foggy moaning as his lips stretch obscenely over Matt’s girth. Then Matt clicks the remote, and the sudden vibration in his ass makes him pitch forward to swallow more of Matt’s dick but Matt’s there, fingers in his hair steadying him, trailing over his cheek and then his lips to feel how wide Foggy’s stretched around him.

Matt’s hands never leave Foggy’s face but he doesn’t push, just lets Foggy bob his head and go to town on his dick, taking as much of him as he can.

“Love it when you— _uh, F-Foggy_ — when you show how much you want me,” Matt says, sounding just as wrecked as Foggy feels.

Foggy just hums appreciatively and trails his tongue along the underside of Matt’s dick, going back down once more before pulling back to pay special attention to the head, sucking and kissing and tonguing the slit.

“Foggy,” Matt gasps, stroking his cheek and then sliding a finger in. Foggy gives it a lick before Matt pulls out and kisses him once. He gets back on the bed and brackets Foggy’s legs with his own, bending to nip him at the waist when he gets a knee jerk reaction and tries to jerk away from Matt once he ups the vibration and plays with the dildo, pumping it in and out of Foggy’s ass.

“Your ass is so sweet, baby,” Matt groans, grabbing at him roughly and Foggy keens, bucking backwards into Matt’s touch before Matt slides his hand forward to palm at Foggy’s dick.

“More, daddy, _please,_ ” Foggy begs, because it’s no longer enough. Not after Matt’s stretched him so nicely with four fingers for his dick, which is slightly thicker than the dildo.

Matt soothes him and removes the dildo, says, “I’ve got you sweetheart. You’ve been such a good boy,” as he slicks himself up and positions himself at Foggy’s entrance. “I’ve got you.”

Foggy lets his head drop when Matt pushes in slowly, thick and hot, sweet pleasure singing in his veins. He breathes deep and smiles when Matt drapes himself over Foggy’s back and presses light kisses along his neck and shoulder, stopping to suck a mark into the skin there once he’s fully seated.

“Matt,” Foggy gasps at the same time Matt calls his name, and then Matt starts moving. He keeps it interesting, one moment all controlled, languid thrusts and the next he’s pressing Foggy down into the bed and fucking Foggy so hard he almost _tastes_ it, nothing but the sound of slick skin slapping and harsh grunts filling the air.

“Yeah, just—just like that,” Foggy pants, once Matt slows down to grip his hips tight and grinds slow and dirty into him.

“Yeah?” Matt does it again. “And what do you say?”

Foggy whines but he says it anyway, just to feel Matt press a smug grin into his shoulder and more filthy grinding. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Matt says, laughing.

“Unfair to take advantage of me when your dick’s rendered me almost speechless,” Foggy protests, but he’s laughing too.

“Just almost? Not completely?” Matt asks, and Foggy rolls his eyes. “I’m not doing something right, then,” Matt says, and proceeds to make things very, very right.

Later, he picks up the pace again and says “I love you”, leaning over to kiss Foggy, every thrust unerring in accuracy while one hand reaches around to jerk him off. He can tell Foggy’s close and all Foggy had to do was kiss back and let Matt read him, the way he always does.

When Foggy comes, it’s with Matt’s name on his lips, the only word he’s capable of speaking at this point, a word that’s both a plea and thanks, and everything else that isn’t Matt ceases to exist. Matt holds him and doesn’t stop moving, praises him as Foggy clenches hard around him.

He’s still quivering when Matt pulls out and moves him so he’s lying on his back, brushes his hair to the side and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” Matt says, one more time, his hand resting over Foggy’s heart as he runs his nose along the line of Foggy’s throat slowly, breathing him in, sweat and sex. Matt’s dick is hard and pressed up against Foggy’s side, precome smearing his skin as Matt’s hips rock forward. It’s not long until Matt straddles him and glides back in with one thrust, making him yelp.

“Sorry,” Matt says, grinning and not looking sorry at all, but he lifts Foggy’s wrist and presses a kiss to his pulse. It’s all fluid motion after that, hard and fast and still hitting the spot that makes Foggy shiver, until he finally whispers, “ _Daddy_ ”.

Matt’s hips stutter and then he’s coming with a hoarse shout, biting into the meat of Foggy’s shoulder and coming deep inside him, filling him up the way he’s been craving, warm and wet and so, so _good_.

“Foggy,” Matt says once he catches his breath, shaky and awestruck and Foggy just has to lean up to kiss Matt, licking into his mouth. Matt cradles his face and kisses back deeply and Foggy’s dick twitches. He laughs when Matt pulls back to raise his eyebrows.

‘Don’t look at me like that. This was all you.”

Foggy swings a leg over Matt’s hip when he rolls them so that Matt’s mostly on his back and Foggy’s resting on top of him, still full of Matt and his come. He smiles when Matt starts to play with his hair.

“Happy anniversary, Matty,” Foggy says around a yawn, tilting up to kiss Matt’s chin.

“Thanks for marrying me, Mr Nelson.” Matt replies, tightening his hold around Foggy and pressing a kiss into his hair.

Foggy snorts. “You old sap,” he says, warmly.

“ _Your_ old sap,” Matt agrees.

“Hey, you think we’ll still be like this when we’re old and gray?”

“If by ‘this’, you mean in love, then yeah, I think so. But maybe not so much the sex part.”

“Hey,” Foggy says, slapping Matt lightly. “You never know. I mean, you still got it, so that’s a good sign.” He makes his point by wriggling his hip so Matt laughs, and Foggy lets himself drift off to his favorite sound in the whole world, loved and held.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pablo Neruda's Every Day You Play.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/elliceluella)


End file.
